


Cartoons

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Characters watching Scooby-Doo, Couch Cuddles, Multi, Nightmares, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: An evening at the Hammond-Barnes-Rogers household: Bucky and Tj being baffled at how much they look a like, Cartoons, Cuddles, and a nightmare.





	

"Op. Found another one. " TJ said. 

"Where?" Bucky asked. Tj was sitting on the bathroom counter in just his boxer briefs looking in the mirror and Bucky standing next to him looking for freckles and other marks to see if the other matches.

TJ pointed out the newly found freckle on his collar bone. "How 'bout you?"

Bucky leaned towards the mirror and sure enough, "yep. Hey I have this scar from a fight back for more the forties on my arm. You have it?" TJ found a white scar just above his right elbow that he didn't remember obtaining.

"Yeah. What about later?"

"I did get stabbed in the leg in the seventies on a mission." TJ hated listening to Bucky's past with HYDRA, on more than one occasion talking about it had brought him to tears. "Before you were born. " A scar barely visible rested on TJ's thigh. "I got cut on the chest on a mission a few months ago and you don't have mark."

"Maybe only the marks you got before I was born are copied on to me?"

"Don't say copied. You're not a clone or some shit. But I might be your great, great, great uncle."

TJ leaned on Bucky laughing, "Don't sat That! Oh my god! Great, great, great uncle Buck. I'm married to my fucking Uncle! " 

Steve stood in the door way with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not really surprised anymore when I leave you two alone. But you guys always seen to shock me."

TJ got off the counter gracefully and hugged Steve. "Yet you love us,"

"Til the end of the line, huh, Tj." 

"Yep." Steve and Bucky rarely told TJ that but when they did it ment the world to him. "Ready to go watch Scooby-Doo? "

"Always, babe." They walked to the couch and hopped in. TJ sat between them under at least four blankets. With the combination of the three snuggled in and it being late at night, TJ fell asleep way before the first 'jinkies' was said. Steve and Bucky finished the whole movie.

"Should we wake him up?"

"Nah. We're fine right here. Night, Buck. "

"Night, Stevie. "

_The asset walked through the door, making no noise what so ever. His eyes were trained to see in the dark as well he could in day light so the soldier could see the two peaceful sleeping bodies pressed against each other perfectly. The asset's mission was simple. Takeout Captian America and leave with Thomas 'Tj' Hammond.  The asset raised the gun to the biggest body with blonde hair and pulled the trigger. The body jerked once. The shot woke Thomas. He felt blood on his hands and desperately tried to wake Rogers._

_"Steve! Steve! No Don't! You can't die on Me! Baby, baby please! It'll be okay. " He whispered the last sentence. But it made no difference. Rogers was dead the second the bullet hit the back of his unprotected neck. Thomas saw the Winter Soldier._

_" **You're coming with me**." The asset spoke in Russian. _

_"You fucking bastard! You killed my husband! How could you!" The mission was in great distress. A part of the Winter Soldier wanted to comfort the man. But the asset does not want. The asset kills._

"Bucky. Bucky. Bucky, wake up." TJ tried to jiggle his husband awake who was moaning 'no, no, no,' repeatedly. Steve was awake also. "Come on, Bucky. '

"Tj he's having a nightmare. Sometimes it's just best to let it pass."

"No. I don't want him to just fend for himself. Bucky, baby please wake up."  Bucky opened his eyes that were filled with terror. Bucky grabbed on to TJ and held him close. "Bucky you were having a nightmare." The youngest of the three soothed Bucky and ran his hand down his back. "It wasn't real. "

"I'm sorry. " Bucky mumbled into TJ's torso.

"It's not your fault. " Steve said. 

"I killed you and hurt TJ."

"Bucky listen. You would never hurt me or Steve. It's a nightmare. I trust you with my life and I love you. Just breathe. "  Steve was surprised how well TJ was doing. This was the first nightmare he had witnessed. "You're safe. I love you." 

"I love you. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and go to bed." Bucky got off TJ and walked down the hall.

Got up and stretched and made his way to bed with TJ in tow. "How did you calm him down so fast?"

"Oh I get nightmares all the times usually. What I said is just what I say to my self."

"All the time?"

"Yeah. Mostly about being in the spotlight all the time or something bad happens."

Bucky came out the bathroom, climbed in bed and feel asleep promptly. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm running out of ideas! Tell me what you want in the comments


End file.
